The Wailers
thumb|300px|The Wailers – Band The Wailers aus, Kingston, Jamaika, wurden 1963 als Ska-Band gegründet. In in den frühen 1970er wurden sie zu der Supergroup des Roots Reggae und Bob Marley wurde zum Star der Band, Peter Tosh und Bunny Wailer starteten ab 1974 solo durch. The Wailers begannen in den 1960ern mit Ska und Rocksteady und machten seit den 1980ern ohne einen charismatischen Frontman weiter. : → Siehe auch Lee Scratch Perry, Burning Spear, Black Uhuru Hiier Muzik Zur Einstimmung ein wenig Muzik: *'Three Little Birds / One Love' – (live, 11:21 min) - at BoomTown Fair 2014 *'Rude Boy' - (audio, 2:19 min) - so klang das 196x Geschichte der Wailers Die Geschichte der Wailers lässt sich in vier Episoden einteilen. Von 1963 bis 1967 haben sie Ska gemacht, von 1967 bis 1972 Rockstaedy und Early Reggae und ab 1973 Roots Reggae bei Island Records. Ab 1981 müssen sie ohne Bob weitermachen. The Wailers werden 1963 von Bob Marley (1945-1981), Peter Tosh (1944-1987) und Bunny Wailer (geb. 1947) zusammen mit den drei The Wailing Rudeboys gegründet. Zunächst haben sie Ska gemacht, denn sie waren ja noch gar nicht soweit, den Reggae selber mizzuerfinden. 1965 gingen die die drei Wailing Rudeboys bereits wieder, die verbliebenen drei sind jetzt Bob Marley and the Wailing Wailers(?). Sie wechseln ... zum Label Upsetter Records von Lee Scratch Perry (geb. 1936 !), da passiert aber bzgl. Veröffentlichungen nicht viel. thumb|250px|Bob Marley and the Wailers 1970 kommen an Bass und Schlagzeug die Barrett-Brüder dazu und die Musik entwickelte sich nun über Rocksteady weiter. 1972 wechselten sie nun als The Wailers zu den größeren Island Records. 1973 veröffentlichen sie ihr fünftes Album, das legendäre erste? Roots Reggae-Album Catch a Fire. Hier sind schon erste Klassiker wie Trenchtown Rock, Stir It Up und Get Up, Stand Up enthalten. Bob Marley wird von der Plattenfirma in den Vordergrund gerückt, nach Burnin' sind Peter und Bunny sauer. 1974 folgte der Ausstieg von Peter und Bunny. Bob, Bunny und Lee blieben aber Kumpels ? Jetzt folgten sechs berühmte Alben unter Bobs Führung, bis 1980. thumb|250px|The Wailers ohne Bob Marley ? Am 11. Mai 1981 stirbt Profi-Dämpfer Bob Marley an Lungenkrebs. die übrigen, u.a. die Barrett-Brüder, dazu Junior Marvin () und Aston Barrett (), machen als The Wailers Band weiter ... 1983 kommt noch ein 13. Album und das letzte Album mit alten Bob-Aufnahmen. 1987 wird Carlton Barrett () erschossen. Außerdem wid Peter Tosh erschossen. ... ab 1989 gab es neue Alben ... ? 1999 wurde Mitgründer Junior Braithwaite erschossen? und 2008 starb Mitgründerin und Background-Sängerin Cherry Smith, beide noch von den The Wailing Rudeboys in den 1960ern. ... in 2017 auf Tour ... in USA ... Die Alben der Wailers The Wailers haben zwischen 1965 und 1983 ca. dreizehn Alben gemacht. Ab 1973 haben sie den klassischen Roots Reggae gespielt. *1973 – Catch a Fire – (April) - 5. Album - ab hier Roots Reggae auf Island Records *1973 – African Herbsman – (Juli) - Aufnahmen von 1970 / 71, Early Reggae, noch von Lee Perry produziert. *1973 – Burnin' – (Oktober) - 6. Album - das letzte Album mit Peter Tosh und Bunny Wailer *1974 – Natty Dread – 7. Album - supererfolgreich ! - ab hier geht es bei Bob Marley weiter ! 5. Album – Catch a Fire thumb|200px|5. Album – Catch a Fire Das fünfte Wailers-Album Catch a Fire wurde zwischen Mai und Oktober 1972 aufgenommen und kam im April 1973 heraus. Es scheint das erste reine Reggae-Album der Geschichte zu sein. *Roots Reggae – 9 / 11 Tracks, 38:46 / ... min – 13. April 1973 bei Island Records Catch a Fire war das erste Major-Album der Band. Bob Marley wurde zum Frontman. *'Stir It Up' – (audio, 5:32 min) – (Marley) Compilation – African Herbsman thumb|200px|Early Reggae – African Herbsman Das Album African Herbsman wurde zwischen 1970 und 1971 aufgenommen und kam im Juli 1973 in England heraus. Es ist eine Variante des 3. Albums Soul Revolution von 1971, das nur in Jamaika erschienen ist. *Early Reggae – 16 Tracks, 47:33 min – Juli 1973 bei Trojan Records African Herbsman ist hauptsächlich von Bob komponiert ... produziert von Lee Scratch Perry in seinem ... Studio. Es ist noch etwas ska- aber auch dub-lastig. *'Sun Is Shining' – (audio, 2:13 min) – 6. Album – Burnin' thumb|200px|6. Album – Burnin' Das sechste Wailers-Album Burnin' wurde im April 1973 direkt nach Veröffentlichung von Catch a Fire aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Roots Reggae – 10 / 13 Tracks, 38:28 / 48:xx min – 19. Oktober 1973 bei Island Records Burnin' war das letzte Album mit Peter Tosh und Bunny Wailer. Es ist evtl. das zweite Roots Reggae-Album der Geschichte. *'I Shot the Sheriff' – (audio, 4:39 min) – Weblinks *Homepage – *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Roots Reggae Library' – (englisch) - ausführlich über die frühe Zeit von 1963 bis 1972 *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Disogs – Discographie *Setlist.fm - Setlists der letzten Auftritte (zuletzt im Juli 2017 in USA) Kategorie:Roots